vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tristan de Martel
Tristan de Martel is a character on The Originals. He is the brother of Aurora de Martel, and is the son of the Count de Martel. He is the first vampire ever turned by Elijah Mikaelson, one of the Trinity, and the leader of The Strix. History Tristan is the son of Count de Martel and lived in his castle with his sister, Aurora. In the year 1002, he and his family met the Mikaelson siblings when they, aided by Lucien, pretended to be the wealthy children of a friend of the Count's. Later that year, when Aurora was secretly meeting with one of the Original Vampires, Niklaus Mikaelson, Tristan caught her with their servant Lucien, who had always loved Aurora and had discovered her affair with Klaus. Tristan, believing that it was Lucien whom Aurora was having the affair with, ordered the guards to take him. Tristan tortured Lucien in the dungeons when Klaus and his brother Elijah attempted to stop him. Tristan revealed that he learned the truth about them from a woman who had survived an attack from their brother, Kol. He threatened that he would expose them if they did anything to him and then pulled out a dagger, slashing Lucien across the mouth, scarring him. After the torture, Tristan spoke to Aurora but was attacked by a healed Lucien, who, unknown to him, had been healed by Klaus's blood. One of the guards stabbed Lucien in the back, killing him, though it would not last as Lucien had begun his transition into the first sired vampire. Sometime later, Tristan was turned into a vampire by Elijah Mikaelson, becoming the first vampire in his sire line and eventually a leading member of oldest vampire society in the world, The Strix. At some point in the past, Tristan began keeping his sister in a monastery, visiting her from time to time. Season Three In ''You Hung the Moon'', Tristan sparred with his sister Aurora in the monastery where she was being kept. He told her he knew about an incident the previous day where she had killed one of the monks. She explained that she had received a letter saying he was unavailable for his usual visit and grew angry. Tristan wished she had handled it better and realized he couldn't let her out of the monastery in the mental state she was in, telling her he would miss her while he he was gone. She grew angry at the idea of him leaving and attacked him. Tristan injected her with a sedative while she begged for him to take her with him, passing out. He asked the monks to increase her dosage, saying she could be a danger to others or herself and that he'd be back soon and bring her a souvenir from New Orleans. In ''I'll See You in Hell Or New Orleans'', Tristan had arrived in New Orleans, sending Aya to make an offer to Marcel Gerard, the head of the vampires in New Orleans. Elijah tracked Marcel down to where Aya had taken him and threatened Aya for information, where she revealed at The Strix had been responsible for his abduction. Elijah shoved his hand into Aya when Tristan appeared, wanting to have a word with Eliah, saying the safety of his sire line was at stake. Once they had a moment alone, Tristan revealed that Marcel had been a potential recruit for The Strix and wasn't a part of the larger issue; the war between the sire lines. He explained that Lucien had been pushed into a corner by The Strix and as a result, he was desperate to exterminate Elijah's line to get rid of Tristan by targeting Elijah. Elijah remained skeptical but Tristan reminded him that Lucien may not try to attack Elijah directly but may have someone else do it for him, like Klaus. Tristan warned that Klaus may choose Lucien over his own family. When Elijah assured him that it would all be fine since Klaus was disposing of Lucien while they spoke, Tristan suddenly told him that Klaus shouldn't do that since Lucien's ally Alexis believed there was an object capable of killing Originals and if that Lucien died, no one would be able to find it. Thanks to Tristan's warning, Elijah managed to stop Klaus. Later on in the night, Tristan was out in the streets near a crime scene looking on at the latest murder victim with a scarred smile proudly. Tristan seemingly was the one truly responsible for the murders, wanting to frame Lucien to make him appear mentally unstable, which could undermine his attempts to protect his sire Klaus by making Klaus not want to trust Lucien. He received a call from Aurora but ignored it. She left him a voicemail, saying she was cutting her stay in the monastery short, having killed all of the guards, and that she was coming to New Orleans. In ''A Walk on the Wild Side'', Tristan contacted Marcel after sending him a mask and tuxedo, inviting him to gala thrown by The Strix. He also sent Elijah an invitation, hoping that he'd be able to attend. During the gala, when it became clear that it was no party, but rather Marcel's initiation into The Strix, Tristan entered the ballroom and got the attendees' attention. He told Marcel how he would have to prove his worth if he were to join The Strix, noting that Marcel's daylight ring had gone missing during the party, much to Marcel's surprise. He told him that he'd have until sunrise to try and figure out who took his ring and then get it from them, despite The Strix members mostly being far older than Marcel. While Marcel was busy, Tristan greeted Elijah who was attending with Hayley. Tristan requested to have a dance with Hayley, and during the dance, explained that he was interested in her due to being one of the only beings who the sire war didn't affect, since she was not part of any Originals' sireline. The party was briefly interrupted by the arrival of Klaus and Lucien, with inappropriately dressed women in tow. Tristan was quick to confront them and told them that they should move along as they were not welcomed. Klaus and Lucien loudly scoffed at the idea, with Lucien taunting Tristan and the fact that Tristan only valued people that were born with worth. Elijah managed to convince Klaus to leave with Lucien and they did, having secretly slipped Freya into the gala to rescue Alexis, who had been abducted by Tristan. Later, he summoned Marcel an hour earlier than Marcel had expected, reminding him that being able to adapt to the unexpected was an essential trait. After much deliberation, Marcel revealed that he knew Mohinder had his ring. Mohinder showed that Marcel was correct but Tristan was quick to remind him that that was only half of the challenge. While Marcel prepared to fight the much older Mohinder, Tristan anxiously anticipated what Marcel would do. After a brutal fight, Marcel incapacitated Mohinder with the werewolf venom in his blood that he had let Hayley poison him with, knowing from Aya that Mohinder liked to feed on his victims. Marcel deduced that Tristan and Aya wanted Mohinder dead, considering all of the hints they had given Marcel that would aid him in his fight. However, Marcel refused to kill Mohinder himself, a trait that Tristan openly admired before ripping out Mohinder's heart, saying that he had been plotting for some time against The Strix. With that, Tristan tossed Marcel his ring and welcomed him to The Strix. The next morning, Tristan sat at a table in New Orleans when Elijah approached him. Alexis had been poisoned the previous night and Tristan stated his belief that it was Lucien who was in fact responsible for the attack, since Alexis' continued existence would have allowed her visions to become specific enough to refute. However, with her dead, the threat remains, but Lucien's claims can't be countermanded. Elijah however, simply responded that he wanted proof. In The Axeman's Letter, Tristan was eating at a restaurant when he was approached by Elijah, sarcastically lamenting that he didn't know they had an appointment. Elijah claimed that Tristan had been lying about his intentions for Elijah's family, showing him a note that suggested Aurora was in town. Tristan assured him that he didn't know his sister was in town and if she was, she'd see him first. As he left, Elijah told him not to be so sure of that. Tristan read the note that Elijah left behind, checking to see if it was really from his sister. Later, Tristan went to a building recently purchased by Kingmaker Land Development, followed by Marcel who told Elijah, leading them to believe that Tristan and Lucien may be working together. Personality |-|Human= Lucien once described Tristan as having a wicked personality. This is later proven by his vicious punishment of Lucien after he thought he caught the servant and his sister together, for no apparent reason. Tristan possesses a very stoic personality, rarely showing surprise or fear, and when he does, it is very muted. His expression barely changed when Klaus had him in a chokehold, and he responded by revealing that he knew what they were and that they were running. Likewise, he showed only the briefest moment of surprise at Lucien coming for him, completely healed. According to Klaus, he is very arrogant. |-|Vampire= Tristan is both charming and worldly, a man born into such wealth and power that he carries with him the cool assurance of his own superiority. With those he loves, he can be equal parts warm and caring, obsessive and co-dependent. But with his enemies, he is cruel and completely merciless. Tristan is very elitist, only associating with those he deems as "true equals" like the members of The Strix. He has an unhealthy obsession with his sister. He is commanding, elegant, educated aristocrat who can be diabolically vicious. Physical Appearance Tristan is a man of average build with dirty blonde hair. He dresses well, in suits and ties, in a similar manner to his sire. Powers and Abilities Tristan possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire. But being over a thousand years old, he is one of the strongest non-original vampires in existence, second only to the Originals. Tristan has been shown to be a skilled swordsman while sparring with his sister Aurora. Weaknesses Tristan has the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire. Relationships * Aurora and Tristan (Brother and Sister) * Lucien and Tristan (Enemies) * Elijah and Tristan (His first sired vampire/Allies) Appearances Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' (Flashback) *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' Name *'Tristan' is a given name of Welsh origin. It originates from the Brythonic name Drust or Drustanus. It derives from a stem meaning "noise", seen in the modern Welsh noun trwst (plural trystau) and the verb trystio "to clatter". Trivia *He is the oldest vampire of Elijah's sire line. *In A Walk on the Wild Side, Had Marcel ever failed the initiation test, Tristan And Other Strix members would have mostly gotten killed by Elijah Mikaelson to protect Marcel. *Tristan is not heterosexual, though it is unclear whether he is bisexual or pansexual. File:Tristan-4.png **This makes him the third LGBT character to appear in The Originals after Josh and Aiden the sixth LGBT character to appear in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Universe overall. *Tristan's name is similar to the Game of Thrones' character Trystane Martell. *Tristan is a handsome and mysterious vampire who has a long and complicated history with the Originals. Both charming and worldly, a man born into such wealth and power that he carries with him the cool assurance of his own superiority. With those he loves, he can be equal parts warm and caring, obsessive and co-dependent. But with his enemies, he is cruel and completely merciless. *Tristan has many similarities to his sire, Elijah, including his sense of style and that he carries a handkerchief in order to clean up any blood that stains their hands. *He is skilled in swordplay. *Tristan's devotion to his sister, Aurora de Martel is described as 'absolutely pathological' and 'dangerous' by Elijah. *Eljah mentioned how Tristan and himself made each other. Gallery Normal_originals301_01803.jpg TO_301_0641Triatan.jpg Tristan302pic1.jpg Tristan3x03.jpg Normal_TO304_0203Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1362Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1459Tristan-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1506ElijahHayleyTristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1518Tristan-ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1626Tristan-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1819TristanHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1842TristanHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_2151LucienTristan.jpg Normal_TO304_2251Tristan-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_2320TristanAya.jpg Normal_TO304_2419TristanAya.jpg Normal_TO304_2673Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_2728Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_3120ElijahTristan.jpg Normal_TO304_3131Tristan-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_3138Tristan.jpg Normal_TO305_1217Tristan-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO305_1256Tristan.jpg Normal_TO305_1357Tristan.jpg References See Also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Members of the Trinity Category:LGBT